opfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Archibald House
The Archibald House (アーチボルド部族 Āchiborudo Buzoku) a house of fame among the normal citizen, and most importantly the . The Archibald are a house who are said to produce the most elite members of the marines, and the ones who are the ones who have died in the battles that changed the very tides of history. The head of this house is currently, , with his only son, being the next in line. History A family that is rich with history, both good and bad. The Archibald House was founded by the first Archibald, , who originally was born from a . However, their paths collided, and their histories would be as well. Gerard wished to expand the influence and power of the recently created, . Through unknown means, Gerard was able to recruit a large amount of soldiers, and as such, forged the foundation of the Marines along with it's creator, the payed him a large debt, and had his name famed among the entire world. For both his strategic brilliance and military power, he was named as Gerard of the Commanding Hands (引率手のジェラール Insotsute no Jerāru) Following the success of Gerard, he decided that it would be best to produce an heir that will take over his position. Finding the woman of his dreams, he would marry her, and in a few years, three children would be born, by the names of , and . It was here that the family would become what it is today. The three of them married off into different families and eventually, the house would be split into several different branches. These branches would begin as rivals with each other, competing for the position of the next head were Nolan and Michael. Here, Gerard decided that Michael would be the suitable head, as his compassion and abilities would bring new fame into the family. However, Nolan was struck with shock. The oldest son was denied of the right to become Head of the House. Due to this, the families then split into two branches from that day. These branches were the Nolan (ノーラン Nōran) and the Michael (マイケル Maikeru) while Llian's own family section would become separate from the two main families. However, each of the families, mainly Nolan and Michael, competed for dominance over the military. This would continue for many years, perhaps even a century, at which the family almost became split in two completely. However, a new heir was born, named , or full name, being, Marcus Lilian Archibald, this male would be the leading catalyst for how the family became today. Marcus, was, simply put, a genius in everything he would do. He would surpass expectations from all the family and brought pride to Lilian's branch of the family. He, was chosen as the next head and of the Marines, and was the target of many's admiration. It was at this stage which Marcus announced that every Archibald head will be decided through a contest, known as the Archibald Games (アーチボルド五輪大会 Āchiborudo Gorintaikai). It seemed that a couple of decades afterward, would take leadership over the house, although at this time, it seemed the influence of the Archibald became less, as more powerful Marines arose, such as , , , and to mention a few. However, regardless, the clan still holds prominent influence in the Marines, and is able to even influence the decisions of the Fleet Admiral and Commander-in-Chief if he wishes. Influence The Archibald House, in possession of decades, if not, centuries worth of history and growth have caused the influence of the Archibald to increase far more than almost any other house or organization in the world. However, it should be noted that although the and have more political power than them, their fame amongst the society is far more than most. This is due to their prominent roles in the marines, and their rather chivalrous actions and modesty in front of the public. It is a rarity to see the Archibald's flaunt their status, although it seems that they still dress regally, they don't overdo it. The Archibald's are normally seen influencing major Marines decisions, normally the elders being the ones who are helpful with the choosing of and having had several who have had the position in the past, they know the requirements of such a position. Political Activity Strength Family Branches The three family branches of the house were brought by due to the separation of the eldest members of the house. Their rivalry for power brought about a separation in the once united family. Currently, the Archibald is split into three separate families, each's name being the one that the family originated from. The three houses seem to perform different activities and usually have different specialities among other things, with one perhaps having physically stronger individuals, while the other having mentally more capable. Lilian The Lilian Family (リリアン部族 Ririan Buzoku) are considered a "separate" branch of the family entirely, due to the head of this family being a female who married into another house. Regardless, the Lilian Family are still a prominent force in the House, who give much to the Archibald's military power. The Lilian Family are noted for their brilliant tacticians and covert agents. Most of the clan are brought up from a young age, reading several scriptures, texts and other various forms of literature to enhance their knowledge of the world. It should be noted that although the Lilian Family's children are normally physically weaker than both the Nolan and Michael families, their brilliant cunning makes up for it completely. Normally, the Lilian's act as Covert Agents and Strategists among other things in the Marines and out of the Marines. It also seems that the Lilian's each, usually have their own agenda, and are seen prominently lashing out against the other family's, normally due to the large female population in the house. The Lilian's are not warriors, but they do partake in battle, at the least, on the sidelines. It seems that many defections from the house actually come from the Lilian's, having larger goals than simply to serve the marines, and few members have even consumed as well. The Lilian's are most noticeably in charge of the prominent organization, , with the Lilian Family being one of the few who actually recommended that such an organization be put in place. This was actually out of their own agenda, wanting to work separately from the Marines, yet still remain with their ties in the World Government. It should be noted, that although they created the Cipher Pol, they didn't have any part in contributing to the , something which they called, "heartless" Nolan The Nolan Family (ノーラン部族 Nōran Buzoku) Michael The Michael Family (マイケル部族 Maikeru Buzoku) Archibald Residence Relationships Members *' '(Current Heir) *' '(Current Head) *'James Michael Archibald'(Right-Hand) *' '(Founder) *' '(Through Marriange) *' '(Founder of Nolan Family) *' '(Founder of Michael Family) *' '(Founder of Lilian Family) *' '(Previous Head) Trivia Category:Organizations Category:Families Category:Marines Category:Ash9876